One Night, One Day
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: Oneshot. She knew one day, when it was right that they would be. But what happens when they meet before that? Before the time is right? And before it’s meant to be? What happens when two hearts yearn for something they can’t have? SasuSaku Warning lemon


**A/N: So I heard this helps unblock writers blocks so I'm giving it a try. I know it's not that good but hopefully it's ok. Well enjoy and please review with your comments. Though no flames please. Thanks**

**Oh and I am hopeless at spelling and grammer so i spologize in advance for that so please do not flame me because of it. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto obviously

**Warning: **Is rated M for reason and does contain a lemon.

**Summary: **She knew one day, when it was right it would be. But what happens when they meet before that, before the time is right, before it's meant to be. What happens when two hearts yearn for something they can't have? SasuSaku oneshot. Warning lemon

* * *

**One night, One day**

Sakura sighed as she entered the village, exhausted from her days travelling and eager for something tasty to fill her starving belly. The small town was isolated from the rest of the Ninja world and that's why she liked it most of all. It seemed like here anything could happen, it was so isolated and away from everything that it made everything and anything seem possible.

'_Well nearly everything'_ Sakura thought. She was on her way back from an important mission, but wasn't due for a couple of days so Sakura thought she could spend a night here, away from it all just to be alone in her thoughts.

'_Funny how those thoughts always lead back to a young raven haired male'_ her inner mocked as Sakura cringed and choose to ignore its comments.

It was true that lately all her thoughts had lead back to her old team mate the famous Sasuke Uchiha but it wouldn't be helped.

"Why does he keep popping up in my mind" she asked herself, but once again found no answer. Though she hadn't actually expected one. Passing a small restraunt Sakura found herself looking at a nearby ramen stall.

"I haven't seen Naruto for ages, I kinda miss it" she told herself as she headed over to it and sat down on one of the stools.

"What can I get you young miss" The man asked as Sakura smiled wearily up at him.

"Beef ramen please" she replied and within minutes the food arrived and began to warm up her cold body and fill her stomach. Her mind wandered away from the surroundings and once again was drawn to the handsome face of her one and only love.

"Sasuke" she muttered then shook her head irritably.

"Argh I can't get him out of my mind" she silently cried.

'_When you can't get someone out of your mind, it's because their meant to be their'_ her inner replied. Sakura didn't respond because she knew her inner was right. Lately all her friends had been finding their soul mates to the point that Naruto was talking about proposing to Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru had recently married and Tenten and Neji were expecting their first child. Even Sai had finally found some girl from the village and was now engaged.

"Now I am alone" Sakura said, feeling the heaviness of her heart not for the first time. The truth as there was already someone to fill it, only some one who could fill it but he was gone and she had no idea where he could be. Yet what was this feeling she had, this weird feeling she couldn't put her finger on.

"Probably just drowsiness" Sakura told herself as she got up and was about to turn when she slipped and fell. She closed her eyes awaiting impact but it never came. Instead she felt herself being held by two strong hands as they helped her back up on her feet. Sakura was about to apologize and thank the person when she was drawn into a familiar pair of onyx eyes.

"What the" she began as the man glanced at her.

"Sakura" he said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement which confused the young woman.

"Sasuke" she replied, looking at him for the first time in years. He had grown, and had matured a great deal. He looked more handsome then every yet Sakura wouldn't be drawn into that, she had learnt that beauty wasn't everything. Yet why did he always take her breathe away?

"What are you doing here?" He demanded and she frowned while taking a step back. She had also grown, and was now a very strong and determined young lady.

'_And very beautiful'_ Sasuke added in his thoughts, though he had always found Sakura to be very beautiful. He just hadn't paid much attention to that when he was twelve. Though she had been the only girl he could stand being around, as annoying as she was. Yet he had missed that, and the way she had been all over him. Even her smile he had missed. He had to admit that lately he had been thinking of her a lot more than he should, but that couldn't be helped.

"I should be asking you that, seeing as you're the missing Nin here" She replied curtly and Sasuke smirked at the sarcasm in her voice. He liked this new Sakura, she was still very much the same yet not so girly and possessive and much more determined and delicate.

"Don't smirk at me" she said, yet she couldn't make her voice stay angry because truth was she couldn't be angry at him. She didn't blame him for anything, except maybe trying to kill Naruto but since Naruto had forgiven him why couldn't she.

"Sorry" he apologized and Sakura frowned. The Sasuke Uchiha just apologized. It seemed this had also shocked the young Uchiha to, yet he still kept his cool composure and his emotionless face even though his emotions were going haywire underneath. He blamed it on the hormones.

"I am resting the night, while my companions gather information" he told her simply as she nodded then feeling the words come out of her mouth she replied:

"Resting, I just finished a mission and needed somewhere to stay the night"

"Hn"

"Besides" Sakura continued, not quite knowing why she couldn't stop. "I like it hear, it's a way from the rest of the world and is a good place to"

"Be alone with your thoughts" Sasuke finished as Sakura smiled. Oh how he had missed that smile.

"Yes" she agreed. She looked at him and gave a little laugh, as he stared at her in amusement.

"What?" he asked, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth"

"Hn" He replied as she stopped and looked up at him.

"I've missed you" She said and he looked at her, staring into those wonderful emerald eyes always filled with happiness and ease.

"I have to" he murmured.

"Really" she said surprise evident in her voice which made the Uchiha smirk again.

"Is that so hard to believe" he teased then he went back to his normal face. "That's why I came here; it reminds me of the old days"

"When we were still team seven" she said.

"Hn" he replied which Sakura took for a yes.

"I better go" she said, not sure why she was walking away but finding that if she stayed any longer she would end up breaking down and who knows what that could do. She wouldn't allow herself to be that weak pathetic little girl again. Yet a warm hand in her own stopped her as the Uchiha stared into her face.

"Come with me" he asked and she frowned.

"Come with you were?"

"To my room, I shouldn't be out on these streets in case someone see's me" He told her as she looked at him puzzled. He was being so serious and so unlike the Sasuke she knew.

"But why Sasuke"

"I…uh" he began as he looked away. "I want to talk to you" he finally admitted as Sakura let a smile grace her lips.

"Ok" she said as he quickly let go.

"Hn" he muttered as he turned and beckoned Sakura to follow. Side by side they walked the streets until they arrived at a little house away from the main village. Sasuke opened the door for her as she walked in and glanced around. It was small yet comfy.

"Take a seat" he ordered and she did so, sitting on the edge of his bead as Sasuke sat in a seat opposite her.

"Is this yours?"

"No I just always use it when passing through here" he replied.

"Is that often"

"A little" he told her as they fell into a comfortable silence. Sakura was ware that they were having a proper conversation, and this was a first for her. All knew that the young Uchiha wasn't the talking type. Nit after what happened to his family. Sakura couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to see your whole clan, your whole family, your whole life killed and wiped away b your older brother. Your own blood. The thought was enough to run shivers down her spine.

"Are you cold" the Uchiha asked, noticing her slight shiver. She turned to him, a little surprised to find concern in his tone.

"N…no" she stuttered, unsure why.

"Hn"

"Sasuke"

"Yeah"

"Why do you care?"

"Huh" Sasuke asked, a little confused at her straight forwardness.

"Well its just that, you never showed any concern or a real liking ness to us yet here you are, saying how you miss us, how your worried and want to talk. It's just a little odd and so unlike you. That's all" Sasuke stared at her, not in anger but in thought. He didn't know why he felt concerned, or why he had asked her hear except that he didn't want to separate from her so quickly. He knew it was a mistake; he shouldn't be doing this when it wasn't the right time but just a little chat surely couldn't hurt.

"I did like you guys; I just couldn't let Itachi know that. I ad to leave, it's my goal and I need to complete it and to do that I had to let go off my bonds being you and Naruto"

"Yes I know that but why now, after all this time, are you well" She broke off as he sighed and turned away from her, suddenly becoming interested with a speck of dirt on the floor.

"I don't know" he said after awhile. "I don't really know why, I guess I have had a lot of time to think and it's made me realize some things" Uchiha's weren't good at showing emotion or talking about feelings and he was one of them. Finding the whole subject very difficult to deal with. He stood up and walked a little while she stared at him with a smile on her face, she looked so pretty like that, with the moon light gracing her features as her tiny figure shined.

'_Like an angle' _he thought.

Meanwhile Sakura was staring at him, looking at his well toned chest and his strong muscular body. He was the man from her dreams and how she wished she could just hold him, feel the warmth of his body next to her. He looked at her and she quickly turned away to hide the blush threatening to turn her cheeks red.

"Maybe you should go?" Sasuke said as Sakura nodded. She got up and turned to face him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know" he said truthfully.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Hn"

"What about?"

"I guess I just…" He trailed off.

"You what" she urged as he sighed.

"I wanted to see you" he admitted as Sakura stepped closer to him, so he could take in her comforting scent.

'_God she smells so good' _

"Sasuke"

"Hn" he replied, stepping closer to her so their faces were inches apart.

"Did you like me at all?"

"Yes"

"Really?" She asked.

"More than you know" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickled and sent shivers down her spine. "Sakura"

"Yeah" she said breathless, his face still inches from hers so she could feel his breath on her nose. Sasuke himself knew he was playing in dangerous waters being so close to her, yet he couldn't help himself. He had to know the answer that had been bugging him for awhile.

"Do you still like me?" He took a deep breathe as he waited for her answer. A smile played upon her lips.

"Yes"

That was what he was waiting for; in an instant he closed the gap between them. Sakura felt his lips on hers as he gave her a soft kiss that she responded to. He broke off but Sakura on impulse needed more and crashed her lips on to his. He responded by wrapping his arms protectively around her small fragile waist and licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. Sakura granted it and moaned softy as his tongue entered her mouth and searched the inside, tasting every part of her while massaging her tongue with his own. She moved her hands around his neck as he forced the kiss deeper, loving every minute of it. She moved her hands up and started running them through his hair while he continued kissing her sweetly.

They broke apart quickly for breath before he captured her lips again, this time more forceful yet Sakura didn't mind. He had her against the wall, grinding against her as she moaned into him. Enjoying the feeling of his skin pressed up against hers as her bottom half started to ache with desire and longing. He to was starting to feel a little aroused as well, wanting more and more of her. It was like his taste was yet to be satisfied.

She moaned lightly which was like music to his ears. Wanting to hear more he started moving his hands around her, feeling every inch of her. She talking the hint started moving her hands up his T-shirt, peeling it off and bring t over his head. She ran her fingertips along his well built chest, felling the reaction she was getting from his lower half. He two pulled of her top, revealing a black lacy bra. He began placing kisses all down her neck as she moaned. His pants were feeling tighter but he ignored that as he returned to her mouth, kissing her deeply while trying to unhook her bra.

Both knew what they were doing, both knew how wrong it was but both were no longer in control. They doubted they could stop even if they wanted to. The pleasure filling their bodies was overwhelming, the desire was unbearable. They were going on pure impulse, hungry for more of each other. They knew what they were doing but were powerless to stop. Their hearts ached for this, just as their bodies did.

The bra came undone revealing her breast as Sasuke gently pushed her towards the bed and she fell upon it with grace. He climbed on top and kissed her gain. Then leaving her mouth he placed kisses down her neck and onto her breasts, massaging it with his tongue making her moan softly. He licked the space in between as he switched breasts, nipping at them occasionally.

Once he was done, he started kissing down her flat toned stomach and near her lower half. He pulled off her skirt and shorts as she whimpered lightly both in excitement and nervousness. Slowly he discarded her black panties as he saw that she was already quite wet. He slowly inserted a finger into her as she bucked her hips in pleasure. He inserted another and slowly began moving them in her. He added a third and increased his speed making Sakura man in bliss. She felt a not tighten in her stomach as the pleasure became more and more so. Sasuke then removed his fingers and inserted his tongue, licking the area inside her as he moved in and out making her moan even louder. She garbed the sheets as she climaxed, spreading a wave of pleasure down her body as her juices flowed out. He moved back up and kissed her again.

Sakura then flipped their position over so she was on top. Now it was her turn to have some fun. She noticed that Sasuke still had his shorts on.

'_Well that will have to change'_ she thought. She started copying his actions by placing kisses down his neck, lightly nibbling and pecking the skin here and there. She made her way down his chest as Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to keep control as pleasure engulfed him like never before.

Sakura stated pulling off his pants, then his boxes to reveal a very large manhood which was already standing up due to his erection. She ran her finger along it and received a grunt from him. She breathed on the end to tease him, receiving another grunt, and then applied more pressure as she slowly stroked it. He moved slightly so she took the whole thing in her hand and gently began squeezing it as she moved her hand down and up. Sasuke grunted louder as he climaxed also.

Having enough of her teasing he grabbed her and pulled her beneath him so he was on top again. She looked at him as he looked down at her. He hovered above her, silently asking the unspoken question to which she silently answered. Then bending down to kiss her again he entered her slowly, feeling her tight walls around his cock, squeezing them pleasurably. He felt her virgin barrier and hesitated for a moment before bursting through it.

Sakura cried out in pain as he stilled in her, which was hard to do since she felt so good and being in her was spreading waves of pleasure through him. Yet not wanting to hurt her he stayed still while kissing her intently. Sakura gripped his back as the pain spread through her, but slowly it started to go away and was replaced by the most pleasurable feeling she had ever felt. She moved her hips slowly signalling she was ready as Sasuke pulled out then thrusted into her. He set up a comfortable pace and began thrusting in and out. Sakura moaned as he went a little faster.

"Sasuke" she moaned as she climaxed again, feeling the same wave of pleasure. Sasuke felt this to and began going faster and harder. Sakura moved her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, forcing him to go deeper inside of her. They kept the steady rhythm, going faster and faster as sweat covered both their bodies. They were going at it now, Sasuke grunting louder as Sakura kept crying out in bliss. A huge not tightened in her stomach; it was so intense that she felt she would burst. It was overwhelming, bigger than before and kept tightening as he thrust more and more.

Both started feeling themselves come and went even faster, desire edging them on as the bed creaked.

"Argh" Sakura cried as she came faster and faster. He was grunting above her, desperate to find his release within her. Who knew it could feel this good. Sakura's orgasm hit, sending such a force of pleasure through her.

"Sasuke" she cried as her walls tightened around him and he came to, spilling his liquids into her.

"Sakura" he grunted, falling onto her then rolling off to the side. Bot lay their, panting as their bodies clamed down. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you" he whispered. The three words she had been dreaming to hear for so long.

"I love you to" she murmured. They lay in silence before Sasuke next spoke.

"Sakura"

"Hmm"

"You know this means nothing" he said, fearing that she would take this the wrong way.

"I know" she replied which surprised him.

"Huh"

"I know what you mean." She said, then lifting her head she continued. "Though tell me it meant something"

"It did" he told her. "But it doesn't change anything" She sighed and placed her head back on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"We can't be together, we are two different. I walk a different path and though I enjoyed this, although I want you, although I love you I cannot be with you. I am an avenger and I cannot live while he survives"

"I know Sasuke"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but we cant be together, after this then we must separate for good. We have to let go"

"I know we cant be together, not now anyway" she told him. "But one day"

"Huh"

"Could we be together maybe, one day? If we meet again" she asked. Sasuke thought on this, it was unlikely their paths would cross again, and if they ever did it would be after Itachi was dead.

"If we ever do meet again, one day far from now, then maybe" he replied.

"One day if we meet, then things can change" she murmured.

"I guess we met before the time was right" he smiled down at her though she couldn't see.

"Yeah, I always knew that one day the time will be right. One day, but I guess today isn't that day. Or tomorrow."

"It may never be" he warned and she smiled.

"It will be right" she said. "One day"

Sasuke didn't reply, he just held her in his arms. Both knew that soon when they woke they would be pulled from this dream, this fantasy and back to reality. Then life would go on, as it normally did. But tonight they held each other, for tonight they would be together, feel the warmth of the others body, breath in the others scent. For now they were both content with the words said, there was nothing now that was left to say. They both smiled up at the stars peeping through the window, being comforted by one another's presence as they drifted of into sleep.

* * *

Morning woke the two lovers as Sakura laid their, basking in the warm sunlight and holding on to her love. Both knew the moment they left this room, things would go back to normal. Neither was ready to leave the world of pure bliss and fantasies just yet. But in saying that both knew if they didn't make a move soon then they would be unwillingly to later, and as much as their hearts craved it they knew now wasn't the right time. Without a word they got up and silently dressed and got ready to leave. It was just a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime before they finally faced each other, knowing once that door opened reality would strike back and capture the two lovers in their own different worlds that were to faraway right now for the other to cross. They stood their, as Sakura looked up at him and he looked down into her sad eyes. It pained him to see her like that, not being able to embrace her but he knew if he did he would never let go and right now that wasn't an option. 

"Bye Sakura" he said quietly, trying to tear his eyes away from her.

"I love you" She whispered and he nodded, looking at her with an unknown soft expression.

"As do I" he replied.

"And I will wait" she told him firmly and he frowned.

"Do not wait"

"But one day"

"One day may never be Sakura, I can not guarantee that I will survive" He admitted as she looked at him.

"But if you do"

"Then I don't know, I don't know what will happen. All I know is that right now we must…."

"Go our separate ways" she finished as he nodded again. "But that doesn't mean it will always be like this. You said so last night"

"I said I hoped that there was a chance that one day we will meet and be together. It's a possibility Sakura and nothing more.

"One day" she said firmly. "One day we will meet again, when the time is right. One day we will be together I promise you"

"When we meet again" he whispered as if deep in thought. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. He grabbed her head and forced it deeper. A loved filler passionate kiss that was so deep she thought she was in bliss. They separated, gazing into one another eyes.

"I will wait"

"Don't waste your life" he argued. "On a chance"

"It's more than a chance; I can feel it with all my heart. This isn't the end Sasuke. One way or another we will find a way to each other. Our hearts will find a way. One day"

"They may or they may not. Sakura I could die, you could die."

"Do you want me to?" She asked

"More than anything, but I also want you to be happy. Don't spend your life waiting for me"

"I am"

"Sakura you say that now but you may find someone else and"

"Sasuke there is no one else"

"There might be"

"No, my heart belongs to you and no one else Sasuke." He looked at her with those onyx eyes and she took his hand in hers. "Is there someone else" she asked.

"No Sakura, there is only you. You're the only woman I love and have ever loved. But we are to different, we travel different paths"

"That one day will meet up"

"Sakura they may not, don't waste your life waiting for something that may never be" She shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"I will, because I know we will meet again one day. My heart is telling me so, I can feel it and I know its right. One day we will meet again and then we can truly be together" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Do not wait for me, let me go" She smiled up at him.

"I cannot because like I said my heart already belongs to you; it always has and always will" He stared into her stubborn emerald eyes and saw the truth behind them. She would never give up, never let him go just as he never would for her.

"As have yours" He told her and she smiled again. He looked at her one last time, the unknown expression back on his face. Sakura knew what it was. But this time there was something else. This time it wasn't just love, but hope.

"One day" she repeated as he bent forward and closed the gap between them, whispering something in her ear as Sakura shut her eyes and he kissed her again one last time. She deepened it as he slipped his tongue in her mouth as she moaned softly before he let go. As soon as she opened her eyes he was gone with the last words he said still whispering in her ears.

"_I will be waiting for that day, with all my heart" _

**A/N: I do hope that was ok, it might have been a bit rushed but its after midnight and I am tired. Anyway please review with your comments, ideas or constructive criticism. All but flames are welcome. **

**Thanks in advance and if you haven't already then check out my Outcasts story. I will be updating very soon and it's a SasuSaku fic to. Though with other couples as well and a lemon. **

**Anyway bye for now and happy reading**


End file.
